


Everlong

by Eurydicoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/pseuds/Eurydicoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk never talks about his feelings or his father.</p><p>So when he finally decides to talk to his best friend about it when they're drunk and the guy starts to laugh he's hurt.<br/>The fact that he's secretly in love with Bones doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Everlong' by Foo Fighters <3

"It’s just so annoying. Everyone knows his name, everyone knows about the sacrifice he made to save me, my mum and the crew of the Kelvin. You know, I even had to endure a speech about him in ninth grade from some guy who was a member of the crew. God, I hated every damn second of that stupid lecture. I even hated the guy a bit even though he didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe I was just jealous that even that strange guy knew my dad better than I ever had the chance to. I mean, he didn’t say a bad thing about my dad or something like….”

Jim got interrupted by Bones’ laughter. He was obviously pretty drunk, his eyes were glassy and he shook from the laughter. Jim was confused. Did he say something stupid? Did he say too much? Oh god, he should have been quiet, he shouldn’t have complained so much. Sometimes he hated his stupid mouth and the lack of control he had over his thoughts. It happens every time he tries to talk about his feelings or the memories of his childhood. Most people pity him; he can see it in their eyes. He can almost hear their voices saying things like ‘Oh you poor little boy’.

But sometimes, and that's even worse, there are people who laugh at him. Like Mandy Miller when he was thirteen and tried to talk about his father with her. She was his neighbor and they were friends but when he told her that sometimes he couldn't sleep because he missed a man he had never met she just looked at him with her brown eyes, framed with way too much make-up for a twelve years old girl with acne, and started to laugh, called him a big baby and to get over it. Told him he should be happy that his father was a national hero. That he should be grateful for his new dad. It was the first and only time he ever hit a girl, but damn, it felt so good and he never regretted it. His mother wanted him to apologize but Jim was always pig-headed and after a week she gave up and left. And he was alone with Frank, again.

 

And now Bones seemed to be one of those persons. Jim didn’t know what to do. He was hurt and wanted to leave the room, take the next cab to a bar and drink alone until he couldn’t see straight anymore but at the same time he couldn’t believe that Bones could be such an asshole. Bones was the best friend he ever had, maybe the only one. He always listened to Jim’s stupid stories of his adventures on campus even if he was annoyed. He never really responded and frowned all the time, called him an idiot several times, but that was okay. He was always there for Jim. Always. And Jim refused to believe otherwise. His feelings for Bones weren’t just of a friendly way. Maybe he was a tiny little bit in love with his best friend. But he didn’t need to know.

 

“Bones, could you please stop that?” But the doctor didn’t even seem to notice him. No, he still laughed as if Jim just told him the best joke ever.

“Bones!” Jim almost yelled for a second time. And it worked. He stopped laughing and tried to sit up again. At the end he was slouching on the sofa and Jim could see Bones’ hipbones. Jim refused to find it sexy. But for something that was so not erotic it was pretty distracting and Jim had to fight the urge to touch it, to caress the tan skin and...

 

“I’m sorry, Jim. It’s just…” McCoy suddenly roused Jim from his daydreams. “I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to laugh at you or hurt your feelings, you have to believe me.” 

 

The doctor squeezed Jim’s shoulder and moved closer. Jim became suddenly very aware of how tiny the couch really was. He could feel the warmth of his best friend’s body and smell his aftershave mixed with the smell of alcohol. It shouldn’t be that sexy. But Jim couldn’t help himself. He looked at Bones’ guilty looking face, flushed from the Whiskey they had inhaled just a few minutes earlier. And he still looked beautiful. Maybe even because he was that drunk. His face was more relaxed than usual and he looked almost…content.

 

“I’m really sorry, Jim. Your story just reminded me of something and I know it was very inappropriate to laugh but I couldn’t help myself. Forgive me?” 

 

Jim would forgive his best friend everything. Of all people he trusted him the most.  
But he still felt a bit hurt and wanted to know the reason for the doctor’s sudden outburst of laughter. 

 

“It’s okay, Bones. Just tell me why I made you laugh, okay?” Jim just wanted to forget the bad feelings and listening to McCoy’s voice always calmed him. He didn’t know why; maybe it was the deep voice or the southern drawl but Jim always became relaxed and consequently kind of sleepy whenever Bones told him about his shift at the clinic or his time in Georgia with his family and Joanna. It was hypnotizing. He never talked about his marriage with Jocelyn but Jim didn’t want to hear about Bones and a woman or some person that wasn’t him anyway, so that was okay. And Jim was always curious about Bones as a teenager so he was thrilled when his best friend now said that Jim’s memory of that speech in ninth grade reminded him of his own school years.

 

Kirk could tell that Bones was sorry for his laughing fit and Jim didn’t complain when Bones slung his arm around his shoulders to comfort him. Jim told himself that it was just the Whiskey’s fault when he snuggled closer to McCoy. He thought about taking his hand into his own but decided against it, he didn’t want to push his luck. Even now he could already hear his own heart beating just from cuddling on the tiny couch.  
It was a bit embarrassing and he felt like a teenager again but at the same time he enjoyed every second of it. He couldn’t be sure about Bones but his best friend didn’t try to move away or stiffened beside him so he decided that he didn’t have to feel too guilty about enjoying the closeness.  
He felt the vibrations in Bones’ upper body when he started to talk. It was heaven.

 

“Jim, please just promise me that you will not laugh.” Bones sounded confident but Jim knew better. He could see the doctor’s hands fumbling with the seam of his black shirt.  
Jim promised him anyway.

 

“Well, when I was sixteen or seventeen we had to write an exam about the U.S.S Kelvin and your dad. And the guy you were talking about…was his name Jeff Denton?” Jim just nods and Bones continues to talk.

 

“Then we had to listen to the same speech, kid. He visited our school in Georgia, too. And I remember that…god, that’s so embarrassing, Jim. He showed us old pictures of crew members and the ship and your dad and…I hope you’ll still be able to look into my face after what I tell you now and please don’t think badly about me but … uhm… yourfatherwasthereasonIstartettoquestionmysexuality and I should stop…” 

Of course he couldn’t finish his explanation. No, of course Jim started to scream and flail with his too long arms.

 

“What?! My dad? Oh my god, Bones! You never told me that! Oh gods, now I know why you blushed so hard when my mom visited us and said that I look like a mini version of my father! You thought of him, didn’t you?” Jim bounced on his seat, his eyes shocked and excited. 

 

“No! I mean yes. No, I mean…argh, Jim! I didn’t think about your dad, don’t worry about that. But I was sixteen and he was hot! He looked like Thor!” Bones tried to justify himself. Jim just looked at him ith disbelieving eyes. But Bones could see the ghost of a smile on his face and relaxed slightly. 

 

“Are you kidding me right now? He didn’t look like the god of thunder, Bones!” 

 

“It was an old photo, Jim. His hair was longer and he was blond and all muscled and you can’t blame me for…” 

 

“Bones, ewww! I don’t even want to know what you thought about his body. Dude, I'm the fruit of his loins! Seriously, that’s just weird.” 

 

Bones' face was one of disgust and amusement. "Did you just call yourself the fruit of his loins? That's...I don't even have a word for how upsetting that is. Let's just never talk about it again."

 

Jim laughed and Bones was relieved to know that Jim wasn’t really shocked or maybe even mad at him for crushing on his best friend's father when he was still in high school, so he chuckled with him, pulled him closer again and patted Jim’s golden hair.  
He put his head on Bones’ shoulder and sighed. Leonard could feel his friend’s hot breath against his skin. He just hoped that Jim wouldn’t notice the goose bumps he got.

 

“So you’re into blond men with blue eyes with the name Kirk? Good choice, doctor.” He was nervous and his hands started to sweat. He tried to sound nonchalant but knew that he failed spectacularly. McCoy knew him too good.  
He could hear Bones taking a deep breath and then sigh before he admitted something to Jim.

 

“No, Jimmy.” This time Kirk didn’t even try to hide his smile when he heard the nickname. He would never admit it but he loved it when Bones called him Jimmy. It made him feel esteemed.

 

“No?”, he asked.

 

“No, I’m not into blond men named Kirk. I think your dad was a handsome man and I’m sure your brother is a nice and lovable person with good looks but no, Jimmy. Actually, I’m just into you. Hey, look at me, kiddo." His voice was soft and Jim just wanted him to continue speaking and so he happily obeyed.  
Bones looked as if he was waiting for a sign of permission and Jim just hoped he would find the answer he was looking for in his own face.

 

"I love you, Jim. Always have, always will."

 

Jim didn’t even have enough time to process the happy words before Bones took Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him and when their lips met for the first time and slowly moved together everything was perfect. They both moaned and held each other while Bones tried to kiss the hell out of Jim. It was passionate and chaste, tender and sensual and Jim never wanted it to end. They lay on the couch, Bones a heavy but comfortable weight above Jim and it was such a relief to finally being allowed to touch his best friend that Jim didn't think twice about it when he gasped "I love you, too, Bones. I love you so much" into his new lover's ear after he nibbled on his earlobe. He could feel Bones' big hands under his white henley, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin. He could feel his hot breath in the hollow of his throat where Bones gave Jim the biggest hickey he ever got and panted for breath. He could feel his erection pressing through his old jeans against his thigh and squeeze that perfect ass he dreamed about so much. He let himself go and later, when McCoy thrusted deep inside Jim while he held him in his arms and kissed him like he was something breakable, he knew that he was finally where he always wanted to be. In the arms of his lover, the man he always trusted the most. 

 

It was just as it should be.  
Jim and Bones against the world. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My first McKirk fic!
> 
> I'm german so if you find any mistakes I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me :)
> 
> Hope you like it! :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr:  
> http://thebitchesterbrothers.tumblr.com/


End file.
